Distributed computing systems as well as distributed computing services have become widely available in recent years. In some cases, such services and/or systems may route or otherwise transmit large amounts of data for one or more computing devices associated with the services. These services may include one or more computing devices configured to act as machine instances (e.g., virtual computer systems) and/or storage resources (e.g., virtual disk drives), for example. During the management of such services, clients or users may choose to monitor network traffic associated with the transmission of the distributed data. Additionally, a computing system, user, or other entity may choose to observe or otherwise monitor network traffic within one or more environments, as desired. However, monitoring a large volume of network traffic may pose challenges to computing systems, service providers, clients, and/or users.